Erana
Erana Entulesë, born Erana Nightgrass, is an Aristocrat, who has some fiery spirit to be imprisoned into the noblemen court... altough not sufficient to endure a life of adventures. Background Story She was bord with a bow in her hand, and no-one could beat her shooting... or at least, that was she tought. Early years She was supposed to inherit the profession of her parents: Ranger, but in her late teens (by elven standards) she met the young Gamael in an archery contest. She won the first price... and with the new friend, she found a way to the court. With the pass of the years, the friendship of the peerless archer and the noble grew in pure love, and the two became husband and wife. Duchess of Thedonia Altough at first she adored he luxury of the castle and the love of the son of the duke, that didn't last forever. The castle was greater than any house... but smaller than a forest. The servants were atent and subsirvient, but they weren't as reliable as herself, the parties were a festival of luxury... but they were boring when you can run among the nature. To put things worse, when her father-in-law died, and Gamael was appointed as the new duke, the burden of the crown changed him: He wan't the simple and nice person she loved, but a self-absorved man who put politics and business above of everything. "Including a radiant elf beauty like me" he said once. When the news of some ogres attacking the borders stormed the castle, she announced that she would slay the monster, taking the chance that Gamael was travelling to the neightbour land. Sins of the Flesh Blablablabla Brendam's Father blablablabla, Blabkabla first time anybody shoots better than her blablabla Blablabla she broke a nail and came back running to the castle, no longer the ranger she was Blablabla mad warlok nervus Bla! Relationships Daughter of a female ranger and a male ranger, she managed to stole the heart of Gamael, the duke of Thedonia, when both of them were younger and became her wife. She grow herself accustomed to the comfortable life in the castle. Besides her prowess with the bow, her greaters pride (and also hidden shame) was Brendam, her son, whose magical talent was peerless in the castle. But she still dragged her son off from the library, to make him practice with the bow, and teached him many things about tricked arrows. She has been blackmailed by Nervus, the mad warlock, for almost a century, who forced her to pay tributes, sometimes gold, another with treasures... and finally, with her submission. When he couldn't ask her for anything more, he just revealed the truth of Brendam's true parent. Her one hundred years torment had ended... but another one for her was about to begin. Power and habilities She's excepcionally skilled with the bow and arrow, and also an accomplished diplomatic and a charming person. She had an enchanted bow, passed for generations. Now that bow is in Brendam's hands. It's not that in her captivity she would be allowed to be armed! Personal Data Category:NPCs Category:Brendam's Past